The present invention concerns a two-part torque-compensating suspension for a transmission mounted around the shaft of a machine and.
Transmissions mounted torsion-resistant around the shaft of a machine require torque-compensating suspensions to apply the opposing torque to a fixed point on the base of the machinery. That point is a precisely prescribed distance from the shaft. The suspension must allow displacement of the shaft's axial midpoint. Such displacements occur in mechanisms that drive rollers when materials of different thickness are being processed and in shredders when the driven shaft is hydraulically adjusted. Displacement can also occur as the result of thermal expansion.
One known two-part torque-compensating suspension includes connecting rods connected to each other by a torque-compensation shaft and engaging a rocking plate. Each end of the torque-compensation shaft rests in a pedestal mounted on a perpendicular wall or on a horizontal base. Such suspensions relieve the machine's bearings of all transverse forces with the exception of weight. Displacements on the part of the main shaft are transmitted free of force in relation to the base of the machine.